


SOMEWHERE

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be multipart with each fic corresponding to an episode and having to do with something from the episode its attached to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ManAnt!

**Author's Note:**

> An argument starts over pronunciations.

Ricky passed back the cereal to Eaglebones as he searched for his own. He knew no one else had eaten it because it had the word 'healthy' right on the front so the others avoided it like the plague.

Eaglebones wasn't paying attention though, still arguing with the commander and leaving poor Ricky awkwardly holding the box out for him.

"Come on Commander, just admit you were saying it wrong! He was called Man. Ant. not Mahn-ahnt, he said so himself!"

"No way! **_HE_** was the one saying it wrong." The mustachioed singer crossed his arms stubbornly, turning his nose up at his teammate.

"It was his name! I think however he says it is the way it goes."

They'd been arguing the point for most of the morning and going nowhere. Ricky sighed, shoved them both out of the way, and left Bones' cereal on the table for when he remembered he'd wanted it.

"Nope, he was wrong. I'm sure of it." 

Yep, nowhere.

"Yeah I bet you say tomato tomato." 

"Well yeah cause that's how you say it!"

Ricky searched in the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. Where could it have gone? It was a cereal box it didn't just walk away!

oh he hoped it hadn't walked away.

"It is not"

"Is too."

"so you say potato?"

"Potato of course!"

"you're so wrong!"

"No **_you're_** saying it wrong!"

Ricky stared, how did it end up in the fridge? Who put cereal in the fridge? He shrugged and shoved back in between the bickering band mates as Eaglebones yanked the newspaper open and demanded to know if he said Excuse or excuse,

Polish or polish,

Record or Record.

Ricky shook his head as he took the first crunchy bite of his breakfast and wondered just how long this was going to go on.


	2. the Mysterious Egg!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what about the farmer Jimmy took that chicken from?

Farmer John’s held the pitchfork hefted over his shoulder as he ambled out to do his afternoons work, humming under his breath as he went. 

It had been a pleasant, calm sort of day and he was forcing the rest of it following suite.

That was until a rather frazzled looking robot came running across the farm and screeched to a stop in front of him.

"Sir! I am gravely in need of your assistance! Do you happen to raise chickens!"

John looked over the man before him, an eyebrow quirking questioningly before slowly answering.

"Suurreee, they’re - just - over here."

Jimmy broke out in a relieved grin as he followed the farmer around the side of the house and to the chickens pecking idly in their pin. 

Jimmy appraised them with an appreciative eye before turning to the farmer and asking very seriously.

"Which would you say is the most motherly?"

John took a moment to consider.

"Hmm, that’d be Marissa, that one there."

The chicken in question was bunch up over a smaller hen as if trying to shade it from the warm afternoon sun, the smaller sleeping peacefully in her shade.

"Perfect!"

He scooped both chickens up, to a slightly annoyed cluck from the smaller one before he deposited her in the coops shade, and was gone just as fast as he’d arrived.

"Well that was odd. Hope he brings her back."

He shrugged and went back to his work.

 

While the super hero of a robot didn’t bring her back personally, she did come wandering back of her own accord just before dusk had fully set in and as he was giving the rest of the flock it’s dinner. Wandering up to their pen and scratching at the chicken wire.

John looked up, then past her, head tilting to the side as he lay eyes on her new chick.

Which was taller then him.

And wearing a blue baby bonnet.

He tsked as he opened the gate to let both in. “Now i’ma have to build a bigger coop!"


End file.
